San Juan College (SJC) requests funding to establish a Bridges to the Future program which will introduce community college students to the culture of science, build awareness of career opportunities, and provide a seamless transition to a four-year institution. Student needs will be address through efforts to reprove their skills by providing challenging curricula, outstanding mentoring and active research experiences. San Juan College will incorporate the key elements of a successful program: relevant and timely academic advice, a community environment, strong mentoring and early involvement in research. SJC proposes to partner will New Mexico State University (NMSU) Bridges Program and the New Mexico Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (BRIN) to provide guest lecturers for a monthly seminar series on campus, to enable students and faculty mentors to visit research institutions, to collaborate on research projects and to host a combined NMSU and SJC research poster session and summer end celebration at NMSU the last week of July. Students will be afforded the opportunity to participate in the summer research program at San Juan College's campus or at NMSU in Las Cruces. Objectives of the program are as follows: (1) To conduct a monthly seminar/lecture series from September to April during each academic year to introduce, encourage, develop and recruit 50 underrepresented students to pursue baccalaureate degree curricula; (2) To select, prepare and engage 10 students in an eight week summer program of research; (3) To introduce student researchers to national and regional biomedical research projects and programs; and (4) To develop and expand collaborative efforts with regional four year institutions to provide for seamless transition to baccalaureate programs. SJC aims to provide effective interventions to students to allow them to discover new opportunities for careers as scientists and that their ambitions are supported by the highest possible quality of education and training.